Davey Hunkerhoff
"Davey Hunkerhoff" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Riley replaces the middle-aged lifeguard with a younger one (voiced by Zac Efron) then uses him to make Johnny Hitswell jealous. Plot The Darings stagger out of the house on a sweltering summer day. Their air conditioner is broken. Agent K orders C.A.R. to open up, but C.A.R. rebuffs her and cranks up his AC. Abbey and Tasumi happen to be passing by, and they tell the Darings there’s a public swimming pool just down the street. At the pool, Riley gets distracted by Johnny Hitswell performing a cannonball. She still has a crush on him. Abbey and Tasumi both think Riley should get the ball rolling. Abbey shows Riley a Teen Swoon Magazine article titled “Tips to Make a Splash with your Summer Hottie”, which could help Riley get together with Johnny. Meanwhile, swim coach and lifeguard T.S. Farnsworth introduces himself to Dick and Todd. Todd wants to learn how to swim. Mr. Daring doesn’t swim thanks to a traumatic incident decades ago. Dick has a major flashback and nearly drowns. Riley follows the instructions from the article, but Johnny still fails to notice her. Just as Riley is about to give up, Abbey suggests making Johnny jealous by flirting with a hunky lifeguard. Riley takes one look at the middle-aged Mr. Farnsworth, then she calls Fleemco. Conrad thinks this replacement is pretty self-indulgent, and more in character for Todd, but Fleemco still sends T.S. Farnsworth on a fishing expedition to the Arctic Circle. Later that day, Dick is still afraid to swim. Todd makes fun of his daredevil father for being afraid of water. To prove Todd wrong, Dick dives into the pool—but he jumps head-first into the shallow end. A new, younger lifeguard named Davey Hunkerhoff comes to the rescue. Riley thanks Davey and exaggeratingly bats her eyes, but when she glances at Johnny, he’s just going about his business. Further attempts at making Johnny jealous end in failure. At home, Riley tells her mother about her situation. Agent K is mad at Riley for using the new lifeguard to make Johnny jealous, and she tells her daughter to apologize. As Riley steps outside, she wonders how she should break it to Davey that she was using him to make someone jealous. Unbeknownst to Riley, Davey came to her house to deliver an embroidered life jacket he made, and he was listening the whole time. He gives her the jacket, then he runs away crying. Riley returns to the pool to find the place padlocked. She sees a note that reads, “A lifeguard shouldn’t work with a broken heart. Goodbye, Riley.” The patrons turn on Riley for getting the pool closed and breaking Davey’s heart; especially Johnny Hitswell, who was about to ask Riley out. Riley tells Abbey that making Johnny jealous was her idea, but a furious Abbey retorts that Riley did it at the expense of the pool. Todd tells Riley to look for Davey Hunkerhoff. She finds Davey on top of a dumpster in an alley, watching over a convenience store owner in a kiddie pool. Davey also followed advice from Teen Swoon Magazine—the embroidered life jacket was suggested by the article. When Riley asks what she can do, Davey says Teen Swoon Magazine suggests giving him five dollars. Then, Davey forces her to cool him off using a pedal-powered fan. Notes * Davey Hunkerhoff's name is an obvious pun on David Hasselhoff. * When Agent K orders C.A.R. to let the Darings in, C.A.R. says "I can't do that", then sings "Daisy Bell", mimicking HAL 9000 in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Episodes Category:Season One